Temptation
by musicbitch
Summary: My version of what happens when Edward asks Bella to visit his family. First ever fanfic, so keep the hates to a minimum, people! Very loveydovey and cheezy, so if you don't like it, don't read it!


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you all like my story and read it. Enjoy!**

"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent."

He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away before suddenly pulling me closer.

"Wrong again," he murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent – no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change..."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are _so_ absurd. Shall I explain how you are tempting me?"

His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly. And as before, I lost total control of my actions.

My hands wrapped around his neck, and I pressed myself against his hard body with a moan eliciting from my throat. What I wasn't prepared for, was his response.

His hands wrapped around me and lifted me up, kissing me with an intensity which could set the house on fire. My hands ran down his muscles, and I began unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned against my mouth, and pulled away. "Stop it Bella. We can't do this."

I knew he was right, but I had gone too far. "Please Edward. I want this. I want you. No, I need you Edward. Please, don't stop."

He groaned again, and began to kiss me hungrily. "Damn it Bella, you're going to be the death of me." His hands went under my shirt, and he slowly began to knead my breasts. Suddenly, he threw me across his shoulder, and in a second we were in my bedroom. He laid me on my bed, and ripped my shirt off.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he said as he took off his shirt. "Every single time I see you, I imagine what it would be like to do this to you. Over and over again you tempt me and I deny myself. Do you realize how much I need you?." With that he ripped my pants off and began to suck my breasts. He ran down his hands across my body and suddenly pinched my clitoris.

"Ah, Edward!" I cried out in pure pleasure as he slowly rubbed my clit. He slowly inserted a finger inside me and then added two more. As he pumped his fingers inside me, I felt myself losing control and my hips began to rock against his hand. "That's right baby, let go. Just enjoy yourself." He murmured against my throat and suddenly slammed down his mouth on mine. He began to move his hand faster and faster, and with a scream of pleasure, my first ever orgasm washed over me.

He took his fingers out and put them to his mouth, and sucked on them slowly, looking into my eyes the entire time. "You taste beautiful Bella, so addicting." he said, and my body began to shake with pleasure and I was ready for him all over again.

He knelt down in front of me and began to unbutton his pants. As he slid down the remnants of his clothing, I could see his huge member coming into view. It was beautiful, thick and long, with veins running in intricate patterns across it, and for the first time, I felt a spasm of fear. "What's the matter, baby? Do you want me to stop?" he asked me, no doubt seeing the indecision in my eyes.

"No Edward, it's not that. I haven't done this before, what if I don't do it right? What if I can't make you feel good?" I said, my worry increasing with every word I spoke. To my surprise, Edward smiled at me and said, "Don't worry, my love. You'll do just fine. You love me, do you not? Everything will be okay. Just concentrate on pleasing yourself, and I'll be great."

His words made all my fear wash away, and I smiled at him and said, "Take me Edward. I'm all yours." He groaned in delight and slowly pushed himself in me and his thick cock filled me up. My hymen tore and a spasm of pain rocked me. A cry of pain burst out of my lips and tears filled my eyes. "It'll be alright, sweetheart. Just relax." Edward said, as he kissed me gently. Slowly the pain faded, and I asked Edward to move.

He pushed himself in me slowly at first, but then began to increase his speed with each thrust. My body filled with pleasure and I was crying out with each stroke. I had lost control of my senses; the only thing I was aware of was the intense pleasure coursing through each and every cell of my body. Edward suddenly lifted me up and slammed his mouth on mine, his member still thrusting through me.

I finally lost control and with a scream of pleasure, I orgasmed all over his member. Edward kept on moving and followed me a while later. We both collapsed on the bed, our breathing harsh and heavy.

Edward turned towards me and pulled me against him, burying his face in my hair. "That was wonderful, sweetheart, thank you for letting me do this."

I felt happiness coursing through me and I said, "I love you Edward. It felt wonderful."

As I felt sleep overcoming me, I was sure of one thing; I loved and needed Edward with every single cell in my body.

**A/N: So! Seems like Bella won't be visiting Edward's family anytime soon, huh? **

** People who review dream of sexy vampires:P**

** Just saying...**


End file.
